customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney When I Walk Out of the Classroom
Barney When I Walk Out of the Classroom is a Barney Home Video that was released on June 18, 2002. Cast: * Barney * Hannah * Robert * Stephen * Keesha * Emily * Jeff * Kim * Danny * Linda * Chip * Perry * Jill * Kristen * Ashley * Alissa * Maria * Dennis * Zach * Lauren * Amy * Chris Releases: Original Release (1999) DVD Release (1999)/Re-release (1999) Spanish VHS Release UK DVD Re-release By Hit Entertainment PBS Kids Re-release (2003) PBS Kids Re-release (2004) PBS Kids Re-release (2005) PBS Kids Re-release (2006) PBS Kids Re-release (2007) Lionsgate Home Entertainment Re-release (2008) Lionsgate Home Entertainment Re-release (2009) Lionsgate Home Entertainment Re-release (2010) Lionsgate Home Entertainment Re-release (2011) Lionsgate Home Entertainment Re-release (2012) Lionsgate Home Entertainment Re-release (2013) Lionsgate Home Entertainment Re-release (2014) Universal Studios Home Entertainment Re-release (2015) Universal Studios Home Entertainment Re-release (2016) Universal Studios Home Entertainment Re-release (2017) Universal Studios Home Entertainment Re-release (2018) Australian VHS Release Australian DVD Release Original UK Release Original UK DVD Release Barney When I Walk Out of the Classroom Preview 2003 Opening # PBS Kids Warning Screen # PBS Kids Logo (1999-present) # Madeline Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo # Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo (Tutter) # Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (Stanley) # Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (The Book of Pooh) # Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (Bear in the Big Blue House) # Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (Rolie Polie Olie) # Rolie Polie Olie Get into Gear Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo # The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo # Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo # BB's Music Time Everyone Knows She's Winnie the Pooh Music Video from The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo # BB's Music Time Picture That Music Video from Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo # BB's Music Time Goodbye for Now Music Video from The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo # Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo # Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo # Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo # The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo # The Book of Pooh Promo (Weird Singing) # Out of the Box's Promo (Weird Singing) # PB&J Otter Promo (Weird Singing) # Stanley Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo # PB&J Otter Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo # Out of the Box's Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo # The Wiggles Double Double Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo # The Wiggles Playhouse Disney Promo # Barney videos (Barney Good Manners / Barney's Taking Turns / Barney's Please and Thank You / Barney's Saying Please and Thank You and Good Manners and Take Turns and Being Polite and Do Not Or Don't Cough with Your Mouth Open and Closed) # Laugh with Me Music Video from Be My Valentine Love Barney # Seseme Street Animals Monkeys and Bears Preview # Jay Jay the Jet Plane Sneezes ACHOO Preview # Barney videos (Barney In Outer Space / It's Time for Counting / Barney's Big Surprise) Preview # Barney Song Magic Banjo Toy Commercial Promo # My Party with Barney Kideo Preview (Version 1) # Microsoft Actamates Barney Commercial Promo # Please Stay Tuned For More Important Messagess and Previews at The End of This Video Bumper # And Now For A Special Presentation Bumper # Courtey Whats Your Favorite Color Green Bumper (Version 1) # Use Your Imagination Bumper # Taking Turns (PTV Varriet) # Barney & Friends Indent Bumper # Barney & Friends Funding Credits # Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # Barney When I Walk Out of the Classroom Title Card Closing: # End Credits # Connecticut Public Television Logo # Visit PBS Online at PBS Kids.Org Bumper # Barney & Friends Funding Credits # PBS Kids Logo (1999-present)